


Holidays and Runaways

by spacepop (GlitterPixels)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Changing POV, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Half Jewish Character, Hanukkah, Holidays, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterPixels/pseuds/spacepop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel can't believe that Pacifica hates the holidays. They're so nice! Just like the girl herself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mabel sat on her bedroom floor, drinking a steamy mug of hot chocolate and messaging her friend, Pacifica.

 **sweatersandsmiles:** pazzy?

 **sweatersandsmiles:** are you on?

 **sweatersandsmiles:** i miss you DX

 **PurpleGirl45:**  DON'T call me Pazzy

A grin spread across Mabel's face. Yes, she and the blonde had started out as enemies, and yes, she could be a bit stuck up, but she had improved so much! A friendship between them had blossomed in the past months, to Mabel's delight. Shd always got a flutter in her stomach when she got a message from Paz. That was normal, right? Pacifica was just so awesome that anyone would be excited to get a message from her!

 **sweatersandsmiles:** it's you!! yay!! XD <3

 **sweatersandsmiles** **:** how are you?

 **PurpleGirl45** **:** Not so good

 **sweatersandsmiles:** are you okay!?! omg plz don't be sad

 **PurpleGirl45:** I'm fine, Mabel

 **PurpleGirl45:** I just don't like the holidays that much

 **sweatersandsmiles:** WHAT!!! how can you not like the holidays?? there's hanukkah and christmas and new years! and ginger cookies!! and pine trees!! and snow!! and hot chocolate!! and gelt!! and candy canes!! AND FLUFFY SWEATERS!!

 **PurpleGirl45:** Well, we don't have that stuff in my family. It's all just Christmas fashions and looking like a perfect family

 **PurpleGirl45:** The gifts aren't even things I like

 **sweatersandsmiles:** that's so SAD!! DX

 **PurpleGirl45:** Not really

 **PurpleGirl45:** Anyways, I need to go

 **sweatersandsmiles:** bye!! XOXO

Mabel shut her laptop angrily. How could Pacifica not like the most magical time of the year? Well... How dare her parents ruin it for her! That poor girl...

 _WHOA. Wait a minute._ Her eyes lit up.  _Lightbulb!_ She and Dipper were going to show Pacifica how great the holidays should be by inviting her up for the holidays! And it would be amazing! She smiled to herself. These would be Pazzy's (no, she would NOT stop calling her that) best holidays ever. She jumped up dashed out of the room, calling Dipper's name. This was a great plan!


	2. In Another Part Of Oregon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacifica wishes that she could be happier. And that she could confess something... Something big.

Pacifica shut her computer and sighed. She didn't really have to go. In fact, this was one of the first days that she didn't have something planned since... Oh wow, she couldn't even remember. It was just... Not liking something that Mabel did was never easy. She didn't enjoy the holidays! So what! They were always lame in her family. Sure,  _Mabel's_ family always made the holidays perfect and special. Well, it wasn't fun in every family! In  _some_ families, the holidays were awful!

 

The girl inhaled. It wasn't Mabel's fault that her parents cared about her and Pacifica's didn't. God, for someone she had a crush ( _Oh, lord, she **did** have a crush, didn't she?) _on, the blonde really needed to get over all the hatred for Mabel she used to have. The girl was just so...  _dorky._ But if Pacifica was being honest, she found the dorkiness sort of endearing. Mabel was unabashedly herself, something that the other girl could not say to be true.

 

Okay, enough moping. It wasn't going to do any good. Mabel was a straight girl who didn't live in her town, and the holidays were always terrible. These were the facts. She remembered what she had always been taught as a child:  _We must learn to deal with the things we cannot change._

 

Pacifica had never been all that good at that.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long to update! Schoolwork left me very busy. However, more will be coming soon, featuring the Pines parents, Dipper, Wendy, and other characters. :)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is so much fun! I love figuring out the character's writing style, it says a lot about them. More chapters coming soon!


End file.
